One Night
by Mrs. Finn Hudson
Summary: Takes place after Bad rep. After RJR Rachel Berry loses Finn, Puck and Jesse, she has a plan to get one back. Which one? Or will it all backfire on her? With Finchel, St. Berry and PuckleBerry. Last chapter. -Completed.
1. Pro's and Con's

**_Takes place after Rachel sang 'Total eclipse of the Heart'_**

**_Thankyou for the story alerts you guys =)_**

Rachel was just standing there alone after pouring her heart out in song to 3 boys she once dated, tears streaming down from her eyes. How could she be so stupid. Rachel walked out and headed home. She has to do something. Reaching home she said her hi's to her dads then heading to her room. Rachel decided to take action, she loves Finn but also Jessie and Noah well everyone likes a bad boy.

_'What can I do I want all 3' _She thought as she unloaded her bag arranging her school books back into alphabetical order. '_How can I chose between them?'_

"Rachel?" One of her dads called from downstairs. "Dinners on"

She's going to have to decide later. After dinner she completely forgot about the whole 'figure out which boy to be with'. It was only untill later that night when she went upstairs to go to sleep she saw a picture of Jessie and her pulling freaky faces, on her bed. _'Oh God I forgot!' _She picked up the photo and put it with the one she had of Finn and Noah. _'Ahh I can't chose one' _She stared at the photo's. How was she supposed to chose between 3 boys she likes? 3 boys she went out with. 3 boys who she wants.

"That Run Joey Run video was a mistake" Rachel muttered to herself. She's racking her brains thinking how she could go about deciding something so important. They all went to her school. "I can't cho- wait a minute. I'll just do a Pro and Con list"

She pulled out a peice of paper from her desk and started writing all the bad and good points of her 3 boys.

_'Jessie_

_Pros: Good looking, Smart, Brilliant singer, Wants the same dream as I do, will stop at nothing to get it, I think im falling for him, He moved schools for me._

_Cons: He's kinda arrogant, everyone does not like him, he's not as sweet as Finn hell he's not Finn._

_Finn_

_Pros: His smile, his ability to make my heart flutter every time he sings._

_Cons: He breaks my heart some way or another, He can't sing like Jessie can, My dreams will probably mean in the end I'll have to leave him, He cares about his reputation._

_Noah_

_Pros: BAD BOYYY, theres two sides to him Sweet Noah and Bad boy Noah, He serenaded__ me in Glee, He's Jewish like me, His Body._

_Cons: He's a bit tempermental, He slept with Quinn, He got someone pregnant.'_

_"Right now to decide."_

It took Rachel all night to figure out who to go with because even though Jessie has more Pro's doesnt mean that she would go for him. Finally she decided that she cant chose one on facts and figures so 3 would have to pick with her eyes closed. Whoever it would be destiny would have chose it. She hovered her fingure above each one, finally stopping she peeked through one eye then the other. She had chose one.

Now she has to think of a plan to get him back.

**I know its short but the next one will be longer. Review.**


	2. Alone

**Thankyou for the alerts =)**

Next morning was not like the usual for Rachel, she woke up early but didn't do any of her exercise routine. She just laid in bed thinking about the lad she picked last night. She stayed there thinking about how to plan this, does he even want her back, the other 2 boys. She stayed in bed for about 2 hours before getting up. She ate cereal thinking about it, Brushing her teeth, getting ready, brushing her hair. She was thinking about this constantly. It cant be healthy can it? Rachel was so nervous she didn't know how to plan this, what to say to him, how he's going to react. All that Rachel knew for certain was... there's going to be heartbreak.

She got to school, and got hit by an ice cold beverage on the way to her locker, which she expected. She reached her locker pulling out some spare clothes and went to the girls toilets to get changed. Once she was ready she looked at herself in the mirror to check if her hair was messy.

_'Why am I so nervous? Come on Rachel it's fine. I can't be nervous I mean if I'm nervous for this who knows what will happen when I'm in Broadway singing in front of thousands of people who have come from all over the world to hear me. No I'm not nervous because I can't be! I dated him I know him.' _She shook her head from her pep talk then walked out of the toilets and went back to her locker shoving her clothes back into her locker.

_**RIINNGGGG!!**_

Rachel took a deep breath, stood up straight, head up high and walked to her first lesson, maths, which actually had the person she wanted to talk to in. Better sooner than later. Right?

She strode into maths trying to come across as confident when really inside she wanted to turn on her heels and run as fast as she could out of the door. As she entered her eyes met Puck's, who was sitting next to some other jocks, he tore his gaze from her with a disgusted look upon his face. Rachel scanned the whole room looking for a spare seat. There were none. Only one which was next to Jessie, who was giving Rachel death stares, and next to that seat on the other side was Finn, who was looking anywhere but at Rachel. She quickly took her seat pulling out from her bag her maths book, feeling suddenly nauseous. She tried talking to him but every time she opened her mouth she became every speechless.

_'Rachel come on just talk to him. There's nothing to be scared about' _even though she kept telling herself that she still couldn't seem to string a sentence. She couldn't talk to him because as well as that she couldn't speak was that the other 2 were breathing down her neck. They were so close to her. All of them were, Puck was directly behind her and Jessie and Finn where right beside her. She can't talk to him here, maybe after class? No he'll just walk away quickly trying to escape before she can catch up with him and talk. What can she do? He seemed pretty pissed off yesterday when she was singing.

The rest of the maths lesson went quietly. No-one talked to her apart from the teacher, which was kinda normal but not from Jessie, Finn or Puck, they usually talk to her about Glee or the maths. Finn was stuck on his maths and usually when this happened he would just ask Rachel how to do it but instead he raised his hand, first time in a while it actually surprised the teacher that he had his hand up. The class ended and like she thought he was the first to dash out of the class leaving her alone in the empty maths room. She doesn't know how to speak to him, he won't talk to her.

Lunch rolled in and Rachel still hadn't talked to him yet but she couldn't that was her shot and she missed it because form now till the end of school she doesn't have him in any of her lessons. Rachel entered the hall with her pink lunchbox and sat on the table which had Kurt and Mercedes on it.

"Hey guys" she smiled. She wanted to seem happy and cheerful, not like anything was eating her up inside. Or anyone.

"Hey...Rachel" Mercedes slowly said looking at her while she sat down next to her. "You ok?"

"Hello Mercedes and yes I'm fine thankyou. You?" she asked while unwrapping the cling-film from her healthy brown bread, with seeds, sandwiches which had salad filling.

"I'm fine"

"Good"

"Hey...Rachel" Kurt suddenly said seeming pretty awkward with her sitting with them.

"Hello Kurt how are you?"

"Fine you?" He dreaded asking that question because he thought she was going to crack and start crying talking about how she messed up with the 3 boys she liked and how she wants it to be like before, blah blah blah.

"Totally fine thankyou." Rachel smiled into her sandwich while looking opposite to Kurt, who was surprised she hadn't started crying.

"Well..." Mercedes interrupted the awkward silence that was lingering between all 3 of them. "...me and Kurt have to go now. Cheerio practice and all. See ya later." and with that Mercedes rose form her chair quickly giving Kurt a quick-let's-get-out-of-here-now look, which he responded to by rising from his seat.

"Bye Rachel" Kurt waved then linked arms with Mercedes and walked off talking.

_'All by myself I guess' _Rachel thought to herself while digging into her sandwich.

The rest of the day seemed to go really slowly for Rachel she couldn't concentrate in her lessons, she just kept think about the boy she wanted to talk to and how she would talk to him, how she would start the conversation. Last lesson ended and Rachel still didn't know how to talk to him, how to express her feelings to him. Glee. Wait she has Glee club with him. She'll talk to him then.

"Right don't worry just tell him that you want him" Rachel told her self quietly while walking down the empty corridors to the practice room. She reached the door and turned the handle to find all of the club there sitting and talking waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. There he was. The boy she picked, but also the boys who she went out with as well.

_'Just ask if you could speak to him privately. That's it then tell him you want him.' _she thought as she started walking into the room. _'Just smile and if he says no the just-'_

"-Hey guys" Mr Schue smiled as he broke Rachel's train of thought. "No guys I have a little challenge I want you to do..." Rachel took her seat next to Artie and Tina. "...I want you to sing a song about how your feeling. Now when I say feeling's I mean deep emotional feelings not feelings about homework, Brittany" Mr Schue looked at her causing her hand to go down.

_'I need to express myself'_ Rachel thought. "Mr Schue" she put her hand up. "Can I go first I kinda already have a song in mind" Mr Schue nodded making Rachel get up and walk over to the musicians asking if they could play a certain song, which they agreed to. She slowly approached the centre of the room facing her peers. Like she did before. When they all walked out after she ended. Her eyes fell on Finn, who was still looking anywhere but her. Puck, who gave her a disgusted look then turned to Mike and Matt and started talking football. Jessie, who... well he was still giving her death stares like he always does. She closed her eyes then the music started.

_**When I was young**_  
_**I never needed anyone**_  
_**And making love was just for fun**_  
_**Those days are gone**_  
_**Livin' alone**_  
_**I think of all the friends I've known**_  
_**When I dial the telephone**_  
_**Nobody's home**_

_**All by myself**_  
_**Don't wanna be**_  
_**All by myself**_  
_**Anymore**_

_**Hard to be sure**_  
_**Sometimes I feel so insecure**_  
_**And loves so distant and obscure**_  
_**Remains the cure**_

_**All by myself**_  
_**Don't wanna be**_  
_**All by myself**_  
_**Anymore**_  
_**All by myself**_  
_**Don't wanna live**_  
_**All by myself**_  
_**Anymore**_

_**When I was young**_  
_**I never needed anyone**_  
_**Making love was just for fun**_  
_**Those days are gone**_

_**All by myself**_  
_**Don't wanna be**_  
_**All by myself**_  
_**Anymore**_  
_**All by myself**_  
_**Don't wanna live**_  
_**Oh**_  
_**Don't wanna live**_  
_**By myself, by myself**_  
_**Anymore**_  
_**By myself**_  
_**Anymore**_  
_**Oh**_  
_**All by myself**_  
_**Don't wanna live**_  
_**I never, never, never**_  
_**Needed anyone.**_

She had tears in her eyes, ready to come out at any moment. Doesn't he get the message by now?


	3. The plan

**Thankyou for the review =)**

Everyone applauded Rachel after her song apart from 3 boys, this was what Rachel noticed, how they just sat there pretending they didn't hear her sing her emotions out, again. Rachel blinked causing her tears to roll down.

'_How can they just sit there?! They're not even looking at me. After someone sings you should at least have the common decency to applaud or just acknowledge that they have sung by a smile, or look at them!' _Rachel screamed in her head. _'How dare they! If it were me I would have at least clapped even if it was for a short time or not enthusiastically'_

"Well done Rachel." Mr Schue beamed down at her bringing her out of her thoughts. "See you guys Rachel demonstrated her singing her feelings in that song, even if they aren't happy ones." Mr Schue continued.

"Yeah well we all know why that is." Santana muttered under her breath but still loud enough for everyone to hear and for Finn to blush.

"Santana I don't think we need to know." Mr Schue replied giving her don't-say-anything looks.

"What? We do know though." Santana asked choosing to ignore Mr Schue's looks.

"Well if we all know then there's no point bringing it up." giving Santana another look. "So… does anyone else have a song they would like to share?" he asked putting his hands together and scanning the room. "No? Ok so I'll give you the rest of the week to come up with one. Ok? Good."

Glee ended with Finn, Jessie and Puck darting out first, the others went but patting Rachel on the back or saying that 'was a good song', leaving Rachel yet again on her own feeling like, at anytime, she would break down and cry right there.

'_I can't talk to him when the others are acting the same. I guess I'm gonna have to mak-'_

_**BEEEPPP**_

'_-Huh?' _Rachel took out her phone out of her pocket to find it was her dad who just texting her saying that they would be out, some work thing, so they wont be at home. _'Home alone. I guess I'll be able to get sometime to think about this mess I'm in.' _Rachel started walking out of the practice room and went home. Feeling confused and upset, wait wasn't that how she felt yesterday coming home? She entered her house placing her bag on the rack, next to the coat one, and opened the fridge to see what was to eat. _'Ermm… I guess I'm having Chinese tonight.' _she sighed while shutting the door and getting the phone. After she ordered her take-away she went upstairs to get changed.

It was 3 hours since Rachel got back from school, feeling sad, her dads still hadn't come home yet. _'Right lets think about this. I want him but then I want the others. Oh why is love so hard? Look Rachel it was destiny for you to be with him. Which I can see why. Rachel you have to do this, who cares about the others I mean what can you do you cant have all of them? Because that's not you plus they would find out, or be alone for the rest of your life practically. You're going to hurt the others which ever one you chose, so just pick one. Pick the one that destiny chose.' _It was now night and her dads finally came back, drunk, and went straight to bed. Rachel said goodnight to both of them then went straight to bed. Rachel just couldn't get to sleep that night either she was still thinking about what happened today and what would happen in the future.

'_I still cant believe they walked out. Walked out from me again! How can I? Just how can I go around trying to get him back when he walked out? I'm going to have to try and be back in his good books., then I can be with him again. I do not want to see the others face's when they find out. Maybe if I'm fri- THAT'S IT!!.' _Rachel shot up and was just sitting upright in her bed. _'Oh my how could I have been so blind?' _she smacked her forehead. _It's so simple. Duh anyone would of thought of this. If I pull this off right I think it would actually work. At least I hope. It wont completely stop the problem of them getting upset, actually it might make it worse, it would cushion the blow or it could make it worse but I'll give it a try.' _Rachel pulled out her phone and texted the 3 boys. _'Please let this work. Pleaseee' _she held her phone to her chest, tightly, hoping and worrying if they would text back to her with a reply.

_**BEEEPPP**_

'_Oh my please tell me its one of them' _she slowly revealed who had text her first. Its…Finn. _'yes Finn's in.'_

_**BEEEPPP**_

Jessie was in. Puck hadn't texted back yet. The other 2 had replied a second after she sent the text out. _'Oh Noah please text back, please'_

_**BEEEPPP**_

Rachel looked at her phone. _'New message from Noah: Yes' _

"Noah's in" Rachel quietly said, remembering her dads were in the next room trying to sleep, but wanting to scream it out. All 3 have said yes. Rachel Berry's plan was a go go go. "Please let this work" Rachel said to herself. "Pleasee" Rachel grinned then laid down in her bed trying to get to sleep, which she couldn't she's to excited. "Please" Rachel quietly pleaded with her eyes closed. Finally Rachel did go to sleep, smiling in her sleep, hoping that this plan would work. It had to, for now it was just green lights.

The plan Rachel had come up with that the boys had agreed to was that she was going to be friends with all of them then ask the one out. Simple.

**Sorry about the whole build up thing. I know it wasn't that much of a build up of a good plan but review I promise that it will get better =) Review.**


	4. Like before?

_**Takes place during Laryngitis**_

Rachel walked into school with a smile on her face which she hasn't been able to do since the Total eclipse of the heart song. Clutching her books to her chest, Rachel strode into school feeling hopeful yet happy, not even the tri-daily slushy facials could bring her down. After coming out of the toilets, cleaning herself yet again, she was met by a boy, facing her with compassion in his eyes; it just happened that Rachel knew who this boy was, Jessie. She beamed at him, the plans working? Either that or he's come to tell her it was a joke and he never wants to be friends with her again then walk off, which would be totally cruel and just be leaving Rachel standing there gob-smacked. Shaking herself mentally from her thoughts she realised that there was just silence between them, she took it upon herself to start the conversation.

"Hey Jessie" Rachel was still beaming at him remembering his brown curls in his hair, his smouldering manly looks, his eyes, how lost you could get into them.

"Hey Rachel" he was smiling back at her, not as enthusiastic as she was but at least he was smiling at her, it meant that the plan was working, he wasn't going to walk away from her saying it was a joke. He wanted to be friends with her. Great. "How are you?"

'_Oh my gosh, he's asking how I am! Its working the plans working! I'm a genius I knew it.' _Rachel smiled, mentally to herself. "Oh yeah I'm fine thank you. You?"

"I'm fine" then there was quietness.

"Look Jessie…" Rachel couldn't bare the silence anymore this had to come out. "…I'm sorry for the whole video thing"

"I just hope we can still be friends Finn?" Rachel asked Finn later that day.

"Because I want to be friends again, like we were before, Noah" Rachel informed Noah even later.

It seemed that Finn, Jessie, Noah said the same thing to her. This: "I would love that"

"Great! Thank you Jessie"

"That's good Finn"

"Wonderful news Noah"

Science was the next lesson after lunch, Rachel couldn't wait for her lessons now, before she was worried and always shrouded with guilt and worries seemed to linger around her but now it was like they had dissolved or been lifted from her shoulders. She waltz into the next lesson and took her usual seat, at the front, only to be companied by a certain male jock that was freakishly tall, Finn.

"Hey Rachel" he grinned at her while taking his seat next to her.

"Hey Finn, how are you?" she replied grinning like an idiot back at him. He's talking to her.

"Yeah I'm fine you?" he asked while turning to face the front but still waiting to hear her answer.

"I'm fine thank you." He's talking to her! To her. Rachel Berry is talking to Finn Hudson again! Rachel felt like she could faint. Its beginning to come back to normal. The rest of the lesson went on with Rachel and Finn talking about Glee, science and other things, just like before.

_**RIIINGGGG!**_

Class was finished and as Rachel was packing up her pencil case and her notebook Finn came up to her.

"Hey Rachel ermm what lesson do you have next?"

Rachel turned to face Finn completely shocked by his question. Its like nothing happened, which is good but still you think it would have taken a little bit of time to re-heal, apparently not to Finn. "I have art next, why?"

"Well your art is on the way to my next lesson so, I mean if its ok, can I walk you there?" he had his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor studying his shoes.

"Totally" she smiled at him once again. He shot his head up smiling at her the taking his hand out of his pocket and put it out for Rachel to grab, which she did.

In art Rachel had to sit next to, no other than Noah Puckerman. Rachel and Noah didn't really have a good relationship before the whole 'Run Joey Run' fiasco but things haven't completely gone back to normal because Rachel and Noah were talking! Actually talking like she and Finn did. This only hit Rachel at the end of the lesson when she was walking into English. Noah was being really nice to her. Whoa.

It was English, last lesson, and Rachel couldn't help but just smile and daydream about how her plan was coming along, how happy she's going to be, how great it is to be on speaking terms with the lads again.

"Miss Berry…do you know the answer or not?" the English teacher was asking while standing in front of her desk.

"Ermm…what? Yes it's a metaphor" just because she was daydreaming doesn't mean that she wasn't listening, she's Rachel Berry, she listens carefully in her sleeping.

"Good. So class…" his voice faded as he faced the class walking away from Rachel, to the centre, leaving her drift back to her thoughts. Class had ended and to Rachel's surprise there was someone waiting for her at the door, Jessie.

"Hey Jessie?" Rachel asked confused.

"Hey Rachel" he greeted then realised she had one eye brow raised wondering why he was there. "Oh well I came to tell you I'm going on spring break with Vocal Adrenaline"

"What?"

"Yeah I mean it's the last time I'm going to be with them you know? So I wanted to go with them, my last holiday with them." he shrugged he shoulders causing Rachel get more curious.

"Wait I don't get it. You're going with VA?"

"Yep. So I just thought that I should tell you, so you don't worry about me or where I am" he smiled at her.

'_Aww that's so sweet.' _Rachel beamed at him like the sun was shinning at of his rear end and the wind was blowing his hair and standing in a superman position with the cape flapping behind him. "Well ok. That's nice you wanted to tell me"

"Yeah well you're the only person I would really tell" he shrugged again but this time causing Rachel to blush.

"Well its sweet"

"Yeah" he looked at the floor at this point. "So ermm well can I drive you home?"

"Sure"

Usually when Rachel was with Jessie there was a little part of her thinking about Finn but not this time maybe because she was on great terms with all of them. It definitely was not like before it was totally better. There wasn't any sexual tension with any of them which always worried Rachel, she didn't think of the others when she was with one of them. It was like all of them were her boyfriends. Whoa scary thought.

Rachel arrived home opened the door waved Jessie off, he waited until she was able to get into the house before setting off, how sweet. She locked the door and leaned against it smiling.

'_This day couldn't have gone more perfect! I'm one step closer' _Rachel's smile grew even bigger at that thought she had conjured up. _'It's only a matter of time now. I just need to give it some time then...well then I'll have him'_

_**Longer chapter =) Review.**_


	5. Tree talk

_**A/N I just thought I might mention that even though I am a HUGE Finchel fan and my name has Finn in it does not mean that the guy will be Finn because I kinda like St. Berry and Puckleberry too. I just thought I might tell you**_ **=)**

_**Also sorry this chapter is posted late.**_

Rachel felt at peace with herself, the 3 boys she once dated but then got pissed off with her are now friends with her again, her plan is working and other school things like homework given in early so she doesn't have to worry about it. Yes Rachel Berry was calm and peaceful again. Rolling into school the next day wasn't bad either, the slushy's, like yesterday, couldn't bring her down. Nope, Rachel Berry was happy and when she's happy people know about it. Rachel was walking down the corridor, after lunch, feeling like she had more control over her life than she ever felt like in her life, when she was met by the one and only Noah Puckerman.

"Noah? Is that you?" Rachel greeted as he stepped in front of her causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Yeah Rachel You've seen me at Glee with my hair." he ran one hand through his shaved head.

"Yeah I know it just that I'm not used to seeing you without a mohawk"

"Oh ok?" the corner of Pucks lips curved slightly. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine you?"

"Yep fine" his lips turned completely up into a smile. A genuine smile.

"Good" an awkward silence fell upon them. Rachel was looking at Noah, who was looking straight back at her but her smile had disappeared. "Ermm Noah was there something you wanted?" she asked breaking the icy silence.

"Err well" he stared down suddenly getting interested on the floor beneath them. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come and see the basket ball game after school?" he completely blushed after, his cheeks feeling suddenly hot.

Rachel couldn't help but grin at him, which he could see slightly, which made his cheeks feel like they were burning. "I would love to Noah"

His head quickly lifted with another smile. "Great."

_**RIIIINNNGGGG!**_

"Well we history now so shall we?" he moved to the side and moved his arm out for Rachel to link with her arm. Which, of course she did.

They walked into history with about everyone's eyes on them, even the teacher looked at them, staring at them. Rachel felt quite uneasy with every single eye burning on her, Noah on the other hand was fine with it, and his hair had caused a lot of staring. The couple walked to the two empty chairs in the middle. This is the furthest Rachel has ever sat in that class ever.

"Hey Rachel what do you have to do here?" Noah whispered to her while leaning over towards her.

"Noah…" she turned to him whispering too. "…you have to read these questions…" she leaned to his side pointing to the questions on the book. "…there you see? When you have answered them you have to do these one." she pointed to another set of questions.

"Thanks" he smiled at her as she lifted her head to face him.

"It's ok" she turned back to her own work with a bit of red in her cheeks from blushing after Puck thanked her.

_**RIIINNNGGG!**_

It was like the whole class was waiting for the bell to ring because as soon as it rang it changed from dead silent to an ear-splitting noise, everyone jumped up from their seats racing out of the classroom, to get to next class to wait for the bell to go then it would be the end of the day, which means Rachel would then go to the basket ball game.

"Hey Rachel do you wanna skip class?" Puck asked Rachel as soon as she got out of the toilets from cleaning herself from her third slushy of the day.

Rachel was drying her face with a tissue but as soon as she heard what Puck had suggested she stopped drying her face and looked at him in horror. "What?" her jaw dropped. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

"Do you wanna skip next class?"

"What? Look Noah I don't think you understand I'm Rachel Berry I don't _skip_…" she raised her hands for quotation marks for 'skip'. "…class. I'm surprised you would even ask that"

He shrugged. "Well I thought that…well you know…" he placed his hand behind his shaven head and ran it down to the back of his neck, staring at the floor. Again. "…I just thought that you would because well… its only geography and were not even doing anything in there because we have that substitute teacher, its not like no-one is not going to skip that lesson anyway, and he said were watching a film that has nothing to do with geography. I think its Titanic. Remember?" he turned his face back towards Rachel. "Plus I noticed Jessie has been calling you in class and you haven't been able to answer him." he grinned.

"Oh" Rachel started to think about what Puck was saying. _'He's right it's not like were doing anything in there were watching a film but it is Titanic. It's a classic, I've watched it hundreds of times and I haven't got sick of it. Though my plan was to be friends with all 3 again. Noah wouldn't have done this before, before Rachel was just a nerd to him, now he's asking if I want to go and skip lesson with him. I've never skipped class before, though people will be skipping it anyway. Do it. Do it Rachel you may never get another chance with Noah and then the whole plan will go down the drain wont it?' _Rachel looked at Noah's eyes which had a flicker of hope in them. "Ok but this will happen only once. I'm not going to do this again with you or for anyone ok?"

"Yep I understand" he nodded while smiling at her. "Come on lets go then before we get escorted to lesson by a teacher" he walked in front of her leading towards the doors which lead to outside. Rachel followed him, she walked through the open doors and the cool wind breeze hit her face drying what was left of the slushy on her face that she forgot to do. They walked towards a shady spot under a tree, which happened to be the usual place to skip lessons for jocks but it was deserted that day.

"Ahh" Puck sighed while sitting under the tree placing his hands behind his head and leaning on the trunk of the tree.

Rachel sat beside him carefully placing her bag in between both of them, then getting her phone out to call Jessie.

"Hey Jessie" Rachel greeted while flicking dirt of her blue plaid skirt.

"Hey Rachel, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yeah but I'm not there"

"Wait you're skipping class?"

"Yes Jessie I am"

"Ok? So ermm what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to call you seen as you called me during class about 5 times"

"Oh right yeah." Jessie, on the other line, started to get a bit embarrassed and slightly blushed. "I just wanted to see how you were"

"Oh well I'm fine thank you and you Jessie, how is your holiday going with your friends?"

"Yeah everyone's fine and so am I. So listen I was wondering whether you would like to… I don't know…after I get back want to have some coffee or something?"

'_Is he asking me out? No I'm sure it's just in a friend way. I have to be friends with all of them. All of them.' _Rachel suddenly thought while grinning her head off. "Yeah that would be lovely Jessie."

"Great well I have to go now, were about to go town. Ok bye Rachel"

"Bye Jessie" and with that Rachel ended the call. She was still smiling to herself until Puck decided to open his mouth.

"So are you two dating again or what?" Puck asked but with his eyes still closed.

Rachel turned to him, dropping her smile, quite shocked at his question. He's asking some quite shocking questions today isn't he? "No Noah I'm friends with him actually."

"Well it didn't seem that way seen as he asked you out" he turned to look at her face, which was completely smothered with a surprised expression.

"You…you…you heard?"

"Well Rachel you have the volume on your phone really loud it would be impossible for me not to hear" he flashed her with a Puck signature grin.

"Well you shouldn't be listening to private conversations. Should you Noah?"

"Fine sorry I asked" he turned back to his original position.

"And what about you and Mercedes? I heard that you to are a couple"

"Yeah but we broke up. It just wasn't working for either of us, plus Mercedes quit the Cheerios. Santana got jealous over us when we dated I mean did you see the song they sung in Glee? It was awesome! "

"Urghh" Rachel's face changed from a surprised face to a disgusted look.

"What? You had Finn singing Jessie's girl for you"

"That's different"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is because I'm not saying it was awesome am I?"

"Well if you were a lad you would say the same thing"

"Well it's a good job I'm not then. Isn't it?"

Neither of them spoke after that, they sat in complete silence, Puck with his eyes closed relaxing and Rachel just staring at the sky thinking about her plan and if was the best decision that she's made. If it was the most obvious plan in the world.

_**RIIINNGGG!**_

Both Rachel and Puck got up at the same time, though Rachel did dust herself from the dry soil that has on her legs and such while Puck just jumped up and started to walk towards the building leaving Rachel on her own.

"Hey" Rachel quietly shouted to Puck while chasing him.

"Oh yeah completely forgot I asked you to come and see the basket ball game didn't I?" he said after she caught up with him.

"Yes I have Noah" she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. _'Why did Noah just walk off? He seemed pretty fine at the tree. It''s like he changed from the conversation we had till now. Was it something about the conversation?'_


	6. Conversation

**Sorry for the late UD**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

Rachel and Puck entered a deserted corridor, Puck still in front walking too fast for Rachel's liking, once they had reached the door to the boys lockers Puck stopped and turned on his heels to face Rachel, Rachel on the other hand was walking looking at her shoes so se hadn't realised that Puck had stopped which meant she crashed straight into him.

"Hey" Puck laughed while pushing Rachel's body away from his with his hands. "Careful"

"Oh God" Rachel said looking completely embarrassed going red in an instant.

"Well I'll cya out there" he smiled then spun around quickly and opened the door, as soon as he opened it there was loud voices joking and laughing, then closed it behind him, leaving Rachel alone outside the boys locker room. Rachel walked in the opposite direction towards the gym; the game went pretty well it ended 5-4 to the opposing team. They only lost by one which would have been made if it want for a certain Rachel Berry distracting a Mr Finn Hudson by waving at him frantically trying to make him wave back, which he did very slowly so that the basket ball just bounced from his chest to the floor letting the opposite team get it. Oops.

After the game, Rachel was one of the first to leave the gym. She rushed to the boys lockers room, yet again looking at her shoes when she walked, she didn't realise that the door was opening with all the lads pouring out of it, causing Rachel to get hit on the head from the door and to be knocked down to the floor.

"Rachel? Are you ok?" a very concerned Finn asked her while reaching his hand out for Rachel to grab.

"Yeah yeah" Rachel accepted Finn's hand. After getting up, she dusted herself down and looked at him. "I'm totally fine" she let a forced/embarrassed laugh pass her lips.

"Are you sure? You haven't done anything to your head" he moved the other hand towards Rachel's head, to check if there was any bleeding or a bump.

"Finn I'm fine." Rachel protested. "Honestly"

"Ok if you're sure" then there was quietness. Silent. Awkward silent. Finn and Rachel, in an empty, deserted corridor, standing just centimetres apart from each other with one of Finn's hand gently cradling Rachel's head, but also wrapped in her brown strawberry-and-vanilla-smelling hair, the other holding her hand. They stared at each other thinking the exact same thing. They could do what they are thinking. Do it and no one would know. No one would see them. No one could go spreading it. No one.

'_Oh God. Rachel No._

_Maybe if- _

_-No. _

_But- _

_-NO! You cannot Rachel. The plan. The Plan! How do you expect it to work if you're getting into situations like this?"_

"Finn?" a voice called from behind Finn.

Finn dropped his hand away from Rachel's head and let go of her hand, his face, only for a split second, changed into a disappointed expression. He turned his head to see the person who called for him.

There standing, hopelessly, was a drenched Kurt looking like he needed help.

"Kurt?" Finn completely turned around to face soaking-wet Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Kurt started. "…nothing really it's just that my car ran out of gas and I need to get home quickly plus its raining so I can't go home and I was wondering… and your mum is round my house now so you would have to go there anyway."

Finn did not need the actual question to understand what Kurt was asking yet he did not answer.

"Finn?" Rachel asked the dead-silent teenager who was standing in front of her with his back against her.

He turned around at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Aren't you going to answer Kurt?" one eyebrow rose at the question she asked.

"What? Yeah" he turned back to Kurt. "Yeah, yeah I can give you a ride. Can it be a bit later though I kinda want to finish my conversation with Rachel? If you don't mind?"

"Finn, its fine I'd better be going anyway" Rachel interrupted.

Finn spun his head around to her again, he felt a little dizzy from all this spinning his head from one person to the other, his face slightly shocked. "What? No Rachel I-"

"-Finn" Rachel came up to Finn; they were closer than they were before Kurt came to interrupt. "Go" she whispered.

"Rachel I-" Finn whispered back only to be cut off by Rachel

"-No Finn look at Kurt he's soaking, you can't make him wait"

"Fine but I want to finish off what we were saying. Tomorrow?"

"Fine" Rachel did not intend to finish the 'conversation' with Finn. Nope. She turned on her heels and went out the door, only to go back inside, forgetting it was chucking it down outside, she went back to her locker and got her small umbrella out, then returned to the outside. Rachel drove home that day, driving home she kept thinking about what happened. The 'conversation' Finn wanted to finish. Her plan. Again. Jessie. Noah. Finn. What would have happened if Kurt had not been there to interrupt their 'conversation', as Finn puts it, would they have kissed? Would she have pulled away? Would he of pulled away? Would she pull away if she had the chance to go back? Uh-oh.

Rachel did not go home straight away, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts she completely forgot to take the exit to her street so she carried on driving, absent to where her destination was. So there Rachel was driving, in what was to be the worst rainfall in the past 3 years, not knowing where she is driving, thinking about certain things going on in her life. How could her life be so messed up? What did she do in her life for it to get THIS messed up? Answer: Glee. It was if it was not for Glee, Rachel would have never fallen in love with Finn, Noah would have never joined and she would have never known Jessie because he would not be her competition. Therefore, it is Glee but Glee is the most important club in her life. It is the only thing she is actually a pro in. The only place were Rachel feels accepted in. Where she belongs.

Rachel, after a great deal of thinking, went home finally. She parked in the garage, locked her car, entered the house and went straight to her room. She, like every weekday, unloaded her school bag, changed into more comfortable clothes, went downstairs for her dinner, and maybe watch some TV.

Rachel later went upstairs, from watching the Lion King, and she found her camcorder. She had not used it in ages. It was months probably she completely forgot about it. She could not do any more videos though because now it was her personal life keeping her on a tight schedule, not MySpace. Rachel climbed into bed instead of setting it up. She decided an early night might do the trick. Rachel just did not know what was happening to her anymore. What she must have done in some 'before life' to have to choose between 3 boys she wants.

What tomorrow with Finn would hold in store for her?

**r-r-review =) sorry for the short chapter.**


	7. Which one?

**:O I have not UD in a long time.**

**I know I wrote Jesse as Jessie on the other chapters but from now on it's Jesse :) I'll change the others after this is up.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and alerts you lovely people. :)**

Next day for Rachel couldn't have gone any better. She didn't get slushied, no-one yet had picked on her, no-one had taunted her about her clothes. She entered school expecting her first slushie of the day only to have no cold beverage dripping down her clothes. What gives? She made her locker, dry, and wondered why everyone was just walking by, not one staring at her outfit. Something has changed. People just ignored her. Now something definitely is up. Crazy at it seems Rachel missed the old, hate on Rachel attitude they used to have on her. As Rachel made to her first lesson, still bone dry, she was stopped by Finn as he stepped in front of her. Hands in his pocket and hunched over.

"Hey Rachel." he smiled at her.

"Hello Finn." Rachel returned his smile.

"How are you?" Finn asked as he shuffled his feet.

"Fine, just in a bit of a rush, you know." Rachel shrugged. "For lesson." she added.

"Oh. I guess you want to go then?" he asked while taking his hands out of his pockets and used one to rub the back of his neck.

Rachel let out a nervous laugh as she placed one hand on Finn's shoulder. "If you'll let me?"

Finn looked at her confused. Why would she say that? He wasn't holding her back. Was he? "Huh?"

"Doesn't matter." and with she left Finn alone feeling confused as to the conversation he just had with Rachel.

Finn was still dumb-struck. He started to think about what Rachel had said to him. 'I still don't know what she meant by 'If you'll let me go?'. Was she suggesting that I was holding her back? Back from her lesson or her life? Whoa. Where did that come from? A bit deep for me. Huh? Ok I'm confused. I only came up to her to talk about yesterday and now I'm thinking about holding back in her life. How did I get from there to _here_? Ok I'm officially freaked out.' Finn shoved both his hands deep into his pocket as he walked off to his lesson, all the time thinking about Rachel.

"Hey Rachel." a voice called from behind the brunette as she was packing her pencils and pens from her desk.

She turned around, carrying her red pencil case, to see Jesse smiling down at her. She, in shock, dropped her un-zipped pencil case on the floor causing it to empty its content all over the floor. Rachel didn't even realise she had dropped it until she saw Jesse's eyes drop from her to her pencil case on the floor, with one eyebrow raised. Rachel dropped to the floor picking up her empty pencil case and what used to be contained in it, quickly feeling very embarrassed. She felt sudden warmth to her body as she saw Jesse crouching in front of her, helping her pick up her writing equipment.

"J-Jesse? What a-are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I live here, Rachel." he joked while smiling at her.

"Yes I know that." she said. Rachel looked up at him who was smiling a her sweetly. She sat up and faced him properly. "I mean that you aren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow weren't you?"

Jesse stopped picking up Rachel's stationary and looked up at her, staring into her eyes intently. "I came back early. I wanted to come back."

"Why?"

"Because I-"

"Come on Rachel, Jesse. I need to lock this room up. Hurry up." Mrs Smith was telling them as she approached the couple who were on the floor. "What are you doing there?" when she finally reached the pair she saw Rachel's pens and pencils all over the place. Mrs Smith let out an impatient sigh as she put one hand on her hip. "Hurry up." and with that she walked towards the desk.

"I think we better hurry up." Rachel told Jesse as she quickly stuffed everything into her pencil case and shoved it into her bag. "Let's go." Rachel and Jesse both got up and walked out of the classroom, they both decided to go to their practice room seen as the canteen, there was a huge mob currently swarming in there.

"So Jesse when did you want that coffee?" Rachel asked as she placed her bag on the floor beside her as she as on the piano stool.

"Oh. Ermm." Jesse was taken back from how forward Rachel was with her question. "After school?" Jesse suggested.

"Yep sounds good. I'm pretty sure I have nothing on my schedule for today."

"Splendid." Jesse said in a British accent.

Rachel laughed so hard, at how bad Jesse's accent was, she let slip a snort which Jesse picked up and laughed back. "You really can't do that accent." after she stopped laughing she saw that Jesse was no longer on the opposite side of the room but now sitting right next to her on the small piano stool. Staring at her.

"What?" Jesse asked as he saw Rachel go white as a sheet. "Rachel? Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. Rachel wasn't answering Jesse's questions she just stared at him thinking about how close he was. Thinking about how she could smell Jesse's minty breath as he exhaled. Thinking how she was this close with Finn too. Thinking about how it was so easy for her to get lost in her thoughts of kissing Finn, but now she is getting lost in thoughts of kissing Jesse. How her plan is clearly deteriorating in front of her eyes. How she needs to enforce her plan now.

"Nothing." she managed to say after thinking about how her plan comes first.

"Ok?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Ok." Rachel quickly replied then shuffled off the stool and quickly grabbed her bag. "Bye Jesse.2 she waved as she left the room. What was she doing? She needs to focus. Destiny didn't want her to have all three. No. Only one. So the plan has to go to the letter, no distractions, no closeness with any of them. No thinking of kissing them. None what's so ever.

After Rachel's little pep talk to herself, she went to her lessons, banning herself from thinking about a certain three boys. Not thinking about them was quite easy surprisingly. Any time her mind would drift, she simply made herself think about her future, how she would become a huge Broadway star. Which would make her wonder on to other things like where she would live, what her house would be like e.t.c. Thinking about her future, Rachel found it a very useful method because she could go on for days thinking about the years to come, to even think about the boys. At the end of the lesson, for a split second, she didn't even know who the boys were and why she banned herself from thinking about them, she was that absorbed in her own little fantasy. That was until reality caught up with her. Rachel rushed towards her lockers and quickly put in her maths book in in exchange for taking her english book out.

"Hey." Finn said after popping out of nowhere and surprising Rachel.

"Ahh!" Rachel gasped causing her maths book, which she hadn't put away properly, to fall out of her locker. "Oh. Finn. Don't do that." she jokingly hit his shoulder. Bad mistake. She needs to stop flirting with them!

"Sorry." Finn smiled at her thinking how weak she as compared to him.

"Yeah well you should be." Rachel replied while slamming her locker shut. "Did you want something?"

"Oh. Ermm no." yes. He wanted to talk about their 'conversation' they had last night.

"Ok then." Rachel smiled at Finn, who was giving his signature lop-sided grin. Rachel walked past Finn and went to her last lesson of the day, which was such a relief to her. She can finally go home and relax. Wait. She agreed to go for coffee with Jesse. Coffee doesn't count as pushing the boundaries. Does it?

Finn watched as he saw Rachel leave, tilting his head to the side, smiling to himself. When the bell rang for next lesson, Finn mentally shook himself from the state he was under from looking at her. He turned on his heels and walled off only to be stopped by something that was on the floor. Rachel's maths book.

**-Glee-**

As Rachel arrived home she was met by her two dads who had just come back from the shop, they had a DVD for their movie night which tonight would be 27 Dresses, and asked her how her day was. She replied with the usual 'It was fine.' Jesse rang Rachel later saying he would have to cancel their coffee date, it wasn't a date more like a meeting, saying that something important just came up. It was 6:30pm, time for them to watch their film, and the family decided that tonight they would get a take-away to eat for their movie night.

"Rachel could you be a dear and run along to get us a Chinese? Please?" one of her dads asked her from the kitchen.

"Ok." Rachel simply replied while getting her coat on and slipping out of the front door.

**-Glee-**

While Rachel was getting the dinner, Jesse decided he would stop by and apologise to cancelling on her. He felt bad for doing that and he wanted to make sure that Rachel knew that if it was up to him he would have made it. Of course he couldn't. He arrived at the Berry's house hold and knocked on their door.

"Yes?" Mr Berry asked as he opened the door slightly.

"Hello Mr Berry. I'm Jesse St. James. I'm Rachel's boy-" Was he her boyfriend? She didn't really act like it. She was all distant on him plus does her fathers know she is dating?. She did mention once how strict her fathers were about her dating. "Rachel's friends." he corrected himself. Just go with friends at the moment.

"Oh well hello. Come in, come in." Mr Berry replied as he widened the door big enough for Jesse to get through. "Now I'm sorry but Rachel isn't here at the moment, but your more as welcome to wait here until she comes back. You could wait in her room if it's more private?"

"Thank you Mr Berry. I thin I'll go up to her room. It is somewhat private. If you don't mind?"

"No, no. Not at all."

"Oh ok. Good." and with that Jesse took the stairs to Rachel's room, which wasn't hard to find, the pink from her room was glowing from behind the door practically and there was a gold star on the front of her door. Typical Rachel.

**-Glee-**

After Finn had, had his dinner, went upstairs to watch a bit of TV, which was fine, if he didn't have to watch weird foreign ones. His satellite box was taken off him and the only channels he had on his TV was some from other countries because the TV wasn't from America. How he was getting these channels was a shock to Finn, but he was getting them. So he decided to turn the TV off. It's only cooking channels. Finn was so bored that he actually emptied out his school bag. As he was doing so he found Rachel's maths book in there. Rachel's book. She must be going mad trying to find this. Finn quickly put on his Letterman jacket on, some jeans that came out the was yesterday, slipped on some shoes and drove to Rachel's house.

**-Glee-**

"That's $15.50 then please?" the shopkeeper asked Rachel.

"Certainly." she replied while getting out her purse.

**-Glee-**

Finn was knocking on the Berry's door in no time, the other dad answered the door, he didn't know that Jesse was in their house, and welcomed Finn in. he had seen Finn before and sent him to Rachel's room and wait for her. As Finn opened the door, Jesse straightened himself up and stood up from sitting on her bed. He quickly ran his hand through his hair and was expecting to see a small brown-haired girl to walk through the door. Only it wasn't a small brown-haired girl. It was a tall, still brown-haired, boy who entered, with a confused face as his eyes met with Jesse's.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Finn asked as he made his way through the room towards Jesse.

"Me? I could ask you the same question Finn, and I will. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I need to give something to Rachel. You?"

"I need to tell her something."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"So…" Finn was looking down at his feet while he moved them. "What should we do?"

"What?"

"Well I mean are we going to sit in complete silence till Rachel gets here or…"

Finn didn't finish his sentence because they was aloud rustling from her balcony. Finn carefully walked towards the noise, thinking it was someone who wanted to rob them, only to find it was Puck, climbing the vines outside her bedroom. He still remembered the vines and which one was Rachel's room from only being in her room twice.

"Puck?" Finn was completely shocked s he saw the jock jumping over the wall of her balcony and was now walking over towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? I was wondering whether Rachel wanted to sneak out but you guys aren't Rachel. Where is sh- wait why are you two here?" he asked after noticing Jesse was present in the room as well.

"Well I need to tell Rachel something and Finn here wants to give her something." Jesse answered while getting off the bed and joining the two jocks.

"Oh. So should we stay and sit in silence?" Puck asked.

"That's what I said." Finn pointed out.

"I think we should sit in silence. We might turn on each other if we start talking."

"I guess." Finn agreed. Puck and Jesse moved from the little circle they had created and sat in different corners of the room. Jesse went back and resumed sitting on Rachel's bed. Puck went to her pink chair, that was place opposite the bed, and slumped into it. Finn was still standing. Taking in the whole room. How pink it was then before he was last in here. When she dressed in that cat suit. How, like he put it, looked like a sad clown hooker. Rachel looked good in what she wore. That made Rachel, Rachel. Simple. Finn was getting pretty tried of standing, so he walked over to her chair near her desk, as he was approaching the white desk he saw that in the bin, underneath it, there was a scrunched up piece of paper with his name on it. Without even thinking, he automatically grabbed the white sheet out of the bin and unfolded it.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked as he saw Finn go into her bin and grab something out.

Finn turned his face away from the A4 paper to Jesse, at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"You just grabbed that out of the bin dude." Puck joined in.

Finn spun his head to Puck, feeling like this was how he was yesterday, switching between Finn and Kurt. "It has my name on it."

"And…? That doesn't justify you to go snooping around her room. Does it?" Jesse chimed.

"Yeah." Puck nodded in agreement.

"But…Ahh whatever. It has my name on it. I think that allows me to look. It's about me after all."

"I don't think that it allows you to do anything Finn." Jesse said.

"Whatever, Jesse." Finn rolled his eyes then turned to the paper reading it. "Wait. It has both of your names in it as well."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Well it has all three of our names on it."

"It does." Jesse asked getting more curious. He got up and moving towards him.

Following Jesse, Puck also rose from his chair moving closer to Finn to read what was written on there. The three of them standing in the middle of the room all hunched over, reading something about them.

-**Glee-**

"Dad? Dad? I'm home." Rachel called, while opening the front door. "Why is there a car parked outside?" Rachel was asking as she walked into the kitchen to see one of her dads. "Dad?"

Her father turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. He took the take-away from Rachel and sat it down on the counter. "One of your friends is over. They wanted to see you." He replied with his back against his daughter, grabbing plates.

"Huh?" Friend? She has no friends. "Who?"

"Jesse something."

"Jesse? Where is he?" she asked while canning the kitchen and front room.

"He's upstairs in your room. I told him to go there."

"Oh."

"Well don't be late for the film." he reminded her as he walked past her, with two plates of Chinese take-away, going into the front room.

"Ermm…start it without me. I've already seen it anyway." Rachel told her dad as she made her way towards the stairs. Why was Jesse here? Didn't he cancel on her? What happened to the important thing that just came up? Was it a lie? Did it just end early? Rachel finally reached her bedroom, she opened it slightly to see Jesse. He was here. She fully opened the door to talk to him when she saw that he wasn't the only one there. Finn and Puck where there with Jesse reading something, out loud. Something quite familiar.

"Which one? Which one do I pick?" Finn read.

They looked up as they realised that the door was open to see Rachel standing there.

Gob smacked.

**R-r-review :) Finally UD after a long time:) Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes:) Good, Bad? Questions always welcome. :)**


	8. Old Rachel

**Aww thank you for the reviews you lovely, amazing people. They made my day. :)**

_**VoiceInMyHead**__**: **_Hahaha. I nearly sprayed my coke over my laptop when I read your review. :P Well I can promise you there won't be any slashes. She's just going to chose one and only one. :) To be honest I don't know who it will be. I used to but now I'm not sure.

Heart attack. Feeling excruciating pain from your chest as your heart finds it hard to pump blood around your body. Definition of a heart attack: _Damage to an area of the heart muscle that is deprived of oxygen, usually due to blockage of a diseased coronary artery, typically accompanied by chest pain radiating down the left arm or both, the severity of the attack varying with the extent and location of the damage._ This is what Rachel Berry was going through that very moment. Minus the blockage or the diseased coronary artery, besides that, Rachel Berry was having a heart attack. Her chest suddenly killing her, she felt she had no control over her body. Arms weighing her down as if they were made of lead. Pain spreading through her body like a fire. Rachel was finding it hard to breath. To blink. Eyes prickling, from the lack of moisture, tears threatening to overflow. So it wasn't an _'official'_ heart attack, Rachel was suffering from her own style of it.

The Rachel Berry Heart Attack. Not deadly, but still painful.

"Rachel?" Jesse curiously asked as he noticed Rachel hadn't moved one inch, no, one millimetre, after her entering the door. "Rachel?"

She still wasn't answering. She remained silent. Neither Jesse, Finn nor Puck could bring her out of the silence that had over taken her. Neither of them. It was her dads. Hearing music being blasted, from their film, out of the speakers from downstairs. Rachel quickly snapped her head around, understanding the situation that had unfolded in front of her very eyes.

"So?" Jesse asked as he saw the brunette blinking violently, tears slowly leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Who did you pick?"

Even though Rachel was hearing his question perfectly clear, she still showed no acknowledgement to him. Rachel just stared at all three of them, after her blinking fit.

"Well I think it was me, to be honest." Puck added.

He said what?

Rachel snapped her head up, looking at Puck's face, confused smothering her face. Her action matched both Finn and Jesse's, as they looked at the jock in complete surprise at his conclusion. How could he come up with that answer? He didn't know how Rachel was feeling at the time. He didn't know how difficult it was for her to choose one and only one. Weighing pro's against con's, against others. Puck wasn't there when she made the list; he couldn't know what she was going through. How desperate she was so she let 'destiny' decide.

"Excuse me?" Jesse spoke first after Puck's assumption. "And just how on Earth could you possibly come up with an answer like that based on a pro and con list?"

"Well, Jesse." Puck snapped. "I'm not basing this on a pro and con list. I'm basing this on the fact that she skipped a lesson with me, which is totally something Rachel Berry would **not** do. She knew that skipping class with me, you would be alone with me. Why would she want to skip class with me unless she chose me? So, Jesse, I was basing my answer on that. Not a piece of paper." Puck announced.

"W-what?" Jesse asked. "You skipped class with _him_? So when you were on the phone to me, you were with him? Alone?"

"Yep." Puck smiled, answering Rachel's question for her. "Completely alone."

"Shut up Puckerman!" Jesse started to raise his voice slightly. "Well you know what? It doesn't matter because, Puck, it wasn't you she chose, it was me. I'm her boyfriend. I did leave my own team for her, which Rachel is fully aware of. Therefore, it was me she wanted to be with me and not you or Finn. Right Rachel?"

"What?" Finn asked, breaking his silence, leaving Rachel no time to even answer the question Jesse had asked her. Not that she was going to answer it. "You _were_ her boyfriend Jesse. You're not anymore. You left her after the RJR video basically. You left her to go with your Vocal Adrenaline buddies. You left her. I didn't. I stayed; I told her that I still wanted to be with her. I didn't just get up and leave." Finn turned away from Jesse and faced Rachel, who was still quiet. "Rachel, you couldn't have chosen him. Or Puck. What about when we nearly kissed?"

'_What about when we nearly kissed?' _That question rang through Rachel's ears. Rachel may have looked like she hadn't taken any notice of Finn's question but really, inside, floods of memories were coming back to her from how he was so close to her. Finn knew it wasn't a 'conversation' he wanted to finish off. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her what he felt. She knew it.

"You nearly kissed her?" Puck asked. "What the hell dude?"

"Hey, you got my girlfriend pregnant. Shouldn't you be chasing after her?"

"Look, the reason why I'm not going after Quinn, but Rachel, has nothing to do with you, Hudson. So mind your own business."

"Puck I don't know why you're here. She's not going to sneak out now is she? That's not the Rachel we know. Whoever you've created that's not Rachel so I think you need to go." Jesse took one step backwards. Spacing himself from the other two.

"What? Hey, look I still dated her. Just because I don't express my love the same way you two Casanova's do, doesn't mean I don't care for her does it?" Puck justified himself.

"Look, I think we need to stop having a go at each other." Jesse suggested. "That's why I said not to talk to each other earlier; we would be at each others throats. Like we are now."

"Urghh. You know what?" Puck walked straight up to the doorway, which was currently vacated by Rachel standing there, but after seeing Puck coming towards her, she walked to the side slightly. Waiting to see what Puck wanted to say to her. "I'm going to make it very easy for you Rachel." he told Rachel. "You can decide between them two because I'm out." and with that he breezed past Rachel and went downstairs, towards the front door.

No-one spoke until they heard Rachel's front door slam shut, after Puck left, then Jesse was the next to talk.

He too, walked up to Rachel, but instead of stopping to talk to Rachel, he just strolled straight past her saying: "Ditto."

Tears turning from just a single tear to floods, waterfalls. Rachel still didn't seem to have the ability to talk but she didn't need to. Her body language perfectly showed how she was feeling. Her head hung in shame. Only Rachel realised that there was still one boy yet to talk. One boy who didn't seem to talk much when the other tow were here, not as much as Rachel obviously. One boy who was freakishly tall. Rachel slowly lifted her head to see Finn standing perfectly still, like she did when they were squabbling. Finn looked like he was battling with himself whether to say something or not, his eyes fixated on a spot of carpet on the floor. Finally after many minutes of thinking Finn, too, lifted his head, meeting his eyes with Rachel's red puffy brown ones. He took deep sigh and approached the crying teenager, his hands in his pockets, hunched over. Rachel thought that he was just going to do what Jesse did, minus the 'Ditto', and leave her without a word. He didn't. He did the same as Puck. Stopping to talk to her. He turned to Rachel, towering over her, and opened his mouth slightly.

"Can you do one thing for me?" Finn asked.

Rachel was completely shocked at his words. He was asking her a question? Not what she expected. She was thinking more on the line of 'I can't believe you.'. Not requesting her to do something. Shocked as she was, Rachel nodded silently. She still couldn't seem to string a sentence together.

After seeing Rachel's nod, Finn continued. "Can you call me when the old Rachel gets back?"

There it was. Rachel was expecting something more like that and there it was. She knew him too well.

"Because she was cool, awesome and so much more. She was my friend. Girlfriend. Even though I treated her so badly, she still wanted to be friends with me and when I got to the position she was, Rachel was dating Jesse. I always tried to get her to dump him, which sounds horrible but it's because I cared about her. A lot. Old Rachel wasn't like you. She wouldn't of made a list of all the things that she disliked about you and wrote them down, using them as a reason why **not** to date them. She was cool like that." Finn paused taking in another deep breath. "So can you just tell me when she comes back? Because I'm in love with her."

After Finn's little speech, he made his exit, leaving a heartbroken Rachel alone in her bedroom. Alone with her thoughts. Rachel crashed on her bed, tears falling and soaking into her bed, with the make-up too. She couldn't care though. She was too upset, thinking of more important things, to be caring about her bedding. She could just put it in the wash, unlike her problems. Rachel so desperately wished her troubles could be washed away with her bed. Life would just be easier but life isn't easy. It isn't fair. Problems can't be washed just sorted. How could she treat them so badly? Leading them all on. Skipping class with Puck was **definitely** not the right thing to do. She lead him on, he came here to see if she wanted to sneak out. Rachel only skipped class to be closer to Puck. To become friends with him. Worked a little too well. She's not the sneaking around type. She shows up to her classes. Sometimes before it even starts.

Then there was Jesse. Why did she have to ask him to coffee? Why was she so forward with him? That must of lead him on. Asking your ex for a cup of coffee doesn't seem to say 'were just friends' to Jesse. He thought he was still her boyfriend. Definitely leading them on. Rachel was just supposed to be friends with him.

Finn. Finn's words had an impact on her, deeply. 'Old Rachel'? Had she changed that much? Was she no longer the 'Old Rachel'? Was she different? She didn't look it. She still wanted to go to lessons on time. '_She wouldn't of made a list of all the things that she disliked about you and wrote them down, using them as a reason why __**not**__ to date them_.' Was how Finn put it. Rachel didn't seem to understand that much. She didn't know if her old self would do that. She was so wrapped in 'The Plan' that she had forgotten herself. Was that it? She had forgotten herself? Finn seemed to remember 'Old Rachel'. He had been through a lot with her. He knew 'Old Rachel'. He loved her. Loved. What does that mean he doesn't love her? This Rachel right now? The Rachel that's bawling her eyes out on the bed. Why did she allow herself to be close to him? What if Kurt wasn't there? They would have kissed. Then Finn would have thought he was her boyfriend. So Rachel would have two boyfriends and one who thinks he can skip classes with her.

Why did she have to lead them on? Was she just so caught up in how she has all three on speaking terms with her again that she forgot about her only being friends with them first?

One things for sure.

Going into school next week is going to be **awkward**.

**R-r-review. Finn parts were dedicated to those who want it to be Finn, I hope you liked it. :) Plus I love Finn. :P It doesn't mean he will be Finn. I promise that just because I'm in love with Finn doesn't mean that he will be the one that Rachel chose. I swear. My love won't affect the story. :P Good, Bad? Questions always welcomed. :)**


	9. Mutual Feelings

**Thank you for the reviews:)**

**Not UD in a **_**long**_** time. :O I was trying to find a song for this fic.**

**But now I'm back:)**

**Changed it from the next day to next week.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee obviously and I do not own James Morrison :P or his song that is used in this fic.**

_**ohdonna93**__: _Hahaha. Yep I'm a **HUGE** Finchel fan but… Well I'm not letting on who she picks because, from now on, I don't know myself. Just making it up as I go along. :P

_**VoiceInMyHead**_: Aww thank you:) Your reviews never fail to make me smile:) As do the others:) THANKYOU reviewers:)

Walking into school on Monday, for Rachel, had gone back to the usual. Her worries, troubles, guilt were hovering over her again. Shrouding, smothering her again. Why is it that the night before always determines her mood for the next day? Was it not just last week that she was feeling as light as a feather? She had not one worry in her head. Now she has thousands swarming her. Over one weekend? Two days really _can_ make a difference. Two days ago she would notice the smallest detail like new posters that have been stapled onto the wall or who the Cheerios were picking on today. Nope. She's just walking into school and… wait why aren't the Cheerios picking on her? Come to think of it she hasn't had a slushy thrown at her yet. A jock hadn't even nudged her out of the way a they walk past her. No Cheerio, no girl, stared at her when she entered with a light pink sweater with bunny heads on with her blue plaid skirt. Even Rachel thought that this outfit was a bit… Well Rachel didn't think it was one of her best outfits that she has come into school with. Going to her locker, Rachel thought about how the three boy that were at her house on Friday were. Were they ok? Are they not talking to her now? Well obviously they wouldn't. Are they even at school? Did they just stay at home? Did they think about what happened in her bedroom all weekend? Rachel did. She couldn't get to sleep. She would lay in her bed, wide eyed, thinking about it. Is that what Finn, Jesse and Puck did? Did they lay in bed staring at the dark going over what happened? Did they?

"Rachel?"

Rachel spun her head around when she heard the male voice calling her.

"Yes?" unfortunately it wasn't the boys she was hoping it was. It wasn't Puck, Jesse nor Finn. It was Kurt.

"Rachel, Mr Schue said were moving the time Glee club is on." Kurt informed her while he examined Rachel's outfit.

"Ok? So what time is it?"

"Now." Kurt grabbed Rachel's arm as he dragged her into their practice room.

"Huh?"

As Kurt flew the door open, bringing Rachel with him, he nodded at Mr Schue then walked over to Mercedes, with Rachel still behind him, and sat next to her giving her a knowingly smile. After Kurt let her go from his grip Rachel scanned the room looking for a spare seat. It was like math's last week all over again. Puck giving her disgusted looks, Finn looking anywhere but her like the ceiling and Jesse giving her death stares. It was like it had gone back to normal. That realization broke Rachel's heart a little. She didn't like the fact that everything went back to how it was after the Run Joey Run video. Rachel hated it. Funny how the only seats left were either near them three boys or one on the other side of the room in the corner. Completely isolated from the rest of the group. She couldn't sit next to them, they would just mutter something under their breath as they rise from their chair and move away from her. She couldn't take the pain of that. So saving herself, Rachel made her way towards the deserted, dark corner.

"Right guys, I know your expecting me to come up with an assignment for this week but-" Mr Schue started.

"There isn't an assignment for this week?" Tina asked.

"Well Tina if you let me finish I was going to say that, seen as no-one, apart from Rachel, came up with ideas for last week's assignment I was thinking we should just continue to do this one. I want to hear all of you sing a song that is deep and meaningful to you."

"Mr Schue." Rachel raised her hand in the air.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Mr Schue what do I do then?"

"What do you mean?" Mr Schue was confused by Rachel's question. What does she mean by _'What do I do then?'._

"Well Mr Schue I sang last week. I sang my meaningful song. Which had changed but then on Friday it changed back." Only Finn, Jesse and Puck knew what Rachel was going on about at that moment. The others just looked at each other mouthing 'What happened on Friday?'. "So what should I do because like I said the song I sang last week which is still my deep meaningful song?"

"Well Rachel." Mr Schue thought about Rachel's question. What was she going to do? She cant just do nothing, yet she said that last weeks song is still the same for this week. Then it came to Mr Schue. The idea came to him in a flash. "Well Rachel." Mr Schue repeated. "You can help those who are having trouble finding their song."

"Ok."

"Great well did anyone find their song over the weekend?" Mr Schue asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Me, Jesse and Puck have one Mr Schue." Finn answered.

All eyes suddenly went to Finn, including Rachel's. Obviously it wasn't going to be a happy, funny song Finn wanted to sing. Rachel knew this. Also Jesse and Puck had one? Why was it when Finn said him, Jesse and Puck had a song, send shivers down Rachel's spine?

"Oh. Ok well why don't you go first Finn then Jesse then Puck?"

"No Mr Schue I don't think you understood Finn." Jesse interrupted. "Finn means that all three of us have a _song_ we would like to share." Jesse explained.

"All three?"

Yep sending cold shivers down Rachel's spine.

"Yes all three." Puck confirmed as he rose from his seat as did the other two.

"Oh well ok. Be my guest."

"We will." Jesse said as he, Finn and Puck reached to the centre of the room facing the rest of the group.

"We're doing a song together because-" Finn thought of explaining seen as he saw all of his peers confused faces.

"Because we wanted to." Puck finished Finn's sentence. Finn snapped his head towards his left where Puck was and gave him a 'What-The-Hell-Dude?' look.

"No Puck." Jesse chimed in from the other side of Finn. "You see we decided to a song together because even though we are completely different from each other."

Puck scoffed at this statement from Jesse. "Way different, ManDiva." Puck muttered under his breath but loud enough for Jesse to hear and give Puck death stare like he did with Rachel. Finn on the other hand snickered at Pucks comment.

"Anyway. Even though we are different for example some are mature while others still want to act like children." Jesse shot Puck another look. "Because of a recent occurrence, it has bought us together with something that has connected all three of us, and so with this connection, we currently share the same feeling. So this is why we are singing together." Jesse explained.

"Oh that's….good?" Mr Schue said confused.

"Yes well we decided to sing a James Morrison song seen as one of his songs very well describes our feelings at this very moment in time."

"Oh my God will you stop talking and just sing?" Puck moaned.

"What is your problem Puckerman? I'm just telling them why we are singing together because they are confused. I can see why though because usually we are at each others throats like we are now and like we were on Friday." Jesse snapped back.

"Anyway…lets hear this song which you guys share." he said eagerly as were all of the rest of the group. All apart from one. Rachel. She was the only one who didn't share the excitement with the others. Instead she sank into her seat feeling like a stone was stuck in her throat, wanting to be absorbed into the chair she was sitting in. No one would realise she was gone. She was in the corner isolated from the rest of the club for them to even realise she was there.

Jesse walked over to the musicians, requesting a song in a low voice so that no one could hear him. Returning towards his original position, Jesse caught Rachel, who was so low in her chair that you could hardly see her, staring at the floor in front of her. Finally when he returned to the front of the group, he looked at Finn and Puck then nodded at the musicians, in a sign to start. Jesse quickly took one glance at Rachel who looked depressed and was still looking down. Examining the floor.

Puck was the first to sing, with him stepping forward a bit when he sang.

_**I've been twisting and turning**_

_**In a space that's to small.**_

_**I've been drawing the line**_

_**And watching it fall.**_

_**You've been closing me in**_

_**Closing the space in my heart.**_

_**Watching us fading,**_

_**And watching it all fall apart.**_

Both Jesse and Finn joined Puck at the chorus, by copying Puck and stepping closer towards their audience. Towards Rachel.

_**Well I can't explain,**_

_**Why it's not enough,**_

'_**Cause I gave it all to you.**_

_**And if you leave me now,**_

_**Oh, just leave me now.**_

_**It's the better thing to do,**_

_**It's time to surrender,**_

_**It's been to long pretending.**_

_**There's no use in trying,**_

_**When the pieces don't fit anymore,**_

_**The pieces don't fit here anymore.**_

Jesse's turn to sing.

_**Well you pulled me under,**_

_**If I had to give in.**_

_**Such a beautiful myth,**_

_**That's breaking my skin.**_

_**Well I'll hide all the bruises,**_

_**I'll hide all the damage that's done.**_

_**But I'll show how I'm feeling,**_

_**Until all the feeling has gone.**_

All three again.

_**Well I can't explain,**_

_**Why it's not enough,**_

'_**Cause I gave it all to you.**_

_**And if you leave me now,**_

_**Oh, just leave me now.**_

_**It's the better thing to do,**_

_**Well it's time to surrender,**_

_**It's to long pretending.**_

_**There's no use in trying,**_

_**When the pieces don't fit anymore,**_

_**The pieces don't fit here anymore.**_

Finally Finn's part.

_**Ooh, don't misunderstand, how I feel.**_

'_**Cause I've tried, yes I've tried.**_

_**But still I don't know why,**_

_**No, I don't know why.**_

_**I..I..I don't know why…**_

_**Whyyyy!**_

All three.

_**Well I can't explain,**_

_**Why it's not enough,**_

_**I gave it all to you.**_

_**And if you leave me now,**_

_**Just leave me now.**_

_**It's the better thing to do,**_

_**Well it's time to surrender,**_

_**It's been to long pretending.**_

_**There's no use in trying,**_

_**When the pieces don't fit anymore,**_

_**The pieces don't fit here anymore.**_

_**The pieces don't fit anymore.**_

**R-r-review:) I love that song so much:) And again I don't own James Morrison or his song 'Then Pieces Don't Fit Anymore'. I heart James Morrison :P Anyways…. Good, Bad? Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome:)**


	10. Good Luck

**Thank you for the suggestions:) They have been noted.**

_**FREAKTONIGHT**_**: **Hahaha no you weren't being annoying:) I _**won't**_ pick Finn just because I have a huge crush on him. Trust me:) I think I need to write this on every chapter, to make people be clear. I seriously don't know who it will be. I'm in the dark just as much as you are. For now ;) Hahaha well I think that shows how much I know about basketball :P

I _**DO NOT**_ know who will be the guy. I'm just making it up as I go along. :) Trust me.

**Thank you for the reviews:)**

"Well done guys." Mr Schue applauded the three teens as they trailed back towards their seats. "That was certainly interesting. I could tell that there was a lot of emotion involved with that song."

Rachel was the only one who wasn't cheering them, just like they did to her. She was deep in her thoughts to even acknowledge them.

Wait a minute. No. No they can't act like this. How dare they? Yes, what she has done was upsetting for them but it's not as if they have not done anything bad to her. It's not like they haven't toyed with her emotions. Her dreams. Her hopes. Jesse stormed out of Rachel's house just for saying no, leaving Rachel upset and worried that he and her were over. He said sorry and she forgave him. Hadn't she apologized to him? Has he forgiven her? Finn used her. Playing on her one weakness, her vulnerability. He knew she liked him and he took advantage of that by trying to get her back into Glee so he could get a football scholarship. Finn apologized and she forgave him. Hadn't she apologized to him? Has he forgiven her? Noah, well if you think about it Noah was the only one who didn't play with Rachel's emotions. He didn't manipulate her feelings, take advantage of her. He was the only one who she had hurt but he hadn't hurt her. Noah didn't deserve what Rachel had done to him. Though Noah didn't really care that much. He said he cared for her and that he was done with her silly games but that was it. Yes, Jesse only said 'Ditto' but it was different. Jesse is like Rachel in that they both give out long big speeches or use, as others say, 'big words'. For Jesse to just say 'Ditto', it seemed that he was hurt inside. Rachel knew him too well to know that he was hurting inside. They shared a special connection. She knew Jesse.

"Anyone else?" Mr Schue asked.

Finn said he loved the old Rachel. Jesse was hurting inside. What was Noah? Was he hurting inside? Did he love the old Rachel? Was he feeling something else? Noah had not made clear what he was feeling. He's kept it all away from her. Was he bothered? Was he just singing that song because the others were singing it? Or did it have a meaning? Wait no. She has apologized to all three of them and they haven't accepted it. What more do they want from her? She can't do anything else.

"Anyone?" Mr Schue asked again.

Maybe they just didn't understand. Well what can't you understand about 'I'm sorry'? Though she only did text them her apology. It was the only way for them to know she was sorry. They wouldn't speak to her. They wouldn't even look at her. Every time she tried to stop them and talk they would just walk even more faster to get away from her. Texting I'm sorry isn't enough. It's just a pathetic way of saying sorry. It shows that you don't care about their feelings by saying sorry over the phone. You don't understand 'sorry's' meaning. They didn't know she was sorry. They didn't know she wanted to take back every little thing.

"Ok well…"

She has to show them she was.

"…tomorrow hopefully we will have some more performances to sho-"

"I have another Mr Schue." Rachel interrupted him.

"Rachel?"

"Yes. I have another song, well two; it's more of a mash-up that I wish to sing. If that is ok with you?"

"Yes yes that's fine I guess. I mean no-one else has a song."

"Thank you." Rachel rose from her chair and quickly walked towards the piano. She whispered something into Brad's ear then approached the centre of the room. As the music started, Rachel took a deep breath. "Now I would just like to say that this is an acoustic version on two songs. Bon Jovi Misunderstood and Christina Aguilera Hurt. I hope that in this mash-up you understand my feelings and the true message to this song."

"Ok. Very nice Rachel."

_**Should I? Could I?Have said the wrong things right a thousand timesIf I could just rewind, I see it in my mindIf I could turn back time, you'd still be mine**_

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you**_

_**But I know you won't be there.**_

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you.**_

_**Some days I feel broke inside**_

_**But I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide**_

_**'Cause it's you I miss**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**When it comes to this, ooh.**_

_**You cried, I triedTo stretch the truth, but didn't lieIt's not so bad when you think about it.**_

_**I stumbled like my words, did the best I coulddamn, misunderstoodIntentions good.**_

"Brilliant Rachel." Mr Schue applauded as me smiled at the troubled teenager.

The school bell rang meaning end of school, end of Glee, the Glee clubbers filed out, Rachel stayed. She couldn't face them right now. It wasn't just them three, its everyone. Cheerios, jocks, slushy's, happy people. Anyone. Anyone smiling, anyone laughing. Just anyone really. Rachel couldn't face people who were happier than her right now. How could she? She felt like…well that's the thing, there isn't a word to describe how she is feeling it's that bad. Until now, Rachel could never really relate to Quinn. Remembering how she and Rachel talked after Finn finding out about babygate. How Quinn said she had hurt so many people. Rachel could never really understand properly how she was feeling. How much she just wanted to give up, until this. Until it was her turn to hurt people. To hurt herself. Now she understands. Now she can relate. How did Quinn get over this feeling? How did she get back to her normal self? Rachel knew. She knew what she would have to do to find out. However, in the process, she's going to have to share her troubles.

Rachel rushed out of the practice room into the corridor in search for one individual. Scanning frantically through the crowds, that were exiting the building, she found them. "Quinn!" Rachel called from the other side of the corridor. The ex cheerio turned her head at the sound of her name to see a brunette waving her hand while making desperate facial expressions.

"Rachel?" Quinn started to make her way towards Rachel. Brushing against students, going against them, finally she reached her. Giving Rachel a confused face, Quinn followed her as Rachel lead Quinn towards a more quite and secluded classroom. "Rachel what do you want?" Quinn huffed as she sat down on one of the desks.

"Quinn I need to talk to you." Rachel answered as she walked over to the desk next to the blonde-haired girl.

"Ok. Then talk."

"I…well you see…I wanted…"

"Rachel I do want to get home you know."

"Well I just wanted to ask you something…something about babygate."

"O…k."

"Well…" Rachel took a deep breath before asking her question. This is going to be harder than she thought. "Remember when you and I were talking, after Finn found out,…about how you have hurt so many people?"

"Yes."

"Well you were pretty distraught over the whole thing and I was wondering…how did you get over it as such?"

"Oh." Quinn sighed as she turned to face Rachel fully on. "Is this about Jesse, Finn and Puck?"

Rachel shot her head up. "W-what? How did you know?"

Quinn smiled at Rachel's question. "It was so obvious Rachel. I knew something was going on between you four. You were singing one song about being on your own then the next about being sorry, while the guys sang that song about no more chances and stuff."

"Oh. Well I just want to know how did you get over being depressed?"

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"Quinn…" and that's where Rachel fell apart in front of Quinn. She started to cry and her head collapsed into her hands. "I've messed up. I've hurt all three of them. They hate me and I just don't know what to do. I just want it back to the way it was like before. When they actually liked me. When they didn't think horrible thoughts about me. Quinn help me. Please. You're the only one I know who knows what I'm going through. Please Quinn. Help me. Help me."

"Whoa." for once Quinn was speechless. She just saw Rachel Berry, the Rachel Berry who always seems to have it all together, break down in front of her. Her. Quinn. "Ok. First Rachel you have to stop crying. You're no good to anyone when you're crying. Ok? Then tell me, from the beginning, what happened. What happened for them three to hate you as you're saying?"

"Ok." Rachel lifted her head to face Quinn who smiled sympathetically at her. "Thank you Quinn for helping me." Rachel half smiled at her as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

After Rachel told Quinn all about the list and choosing only one boy, she didn't tell her who, that she was going to keep to herself, but then deciding to make friends with all three, which was only leading them on. How they found the list. "And that's why they sang that song, that's why they hate me and that's why I'm here asking you for help."

"Oh God. Rachel you've really screwed up. I'm sorry but you have. I mean leading all three? Rachel I thought that even you knew that they want more than friendship from you. No way would you have become friends with them when they want more. Rachel seriously, I thought you were smarter than that."

"I know. I know better than to mess with people's feelings like that but I just wanted them to talk to me. They hated me after the Run Joey Run video but they hate me even more now."

"Well there was your first mistake Rachel. You played them off each other. You had them eating out of your hand. They were your puppets and you abused your power over them. I mean no wonder they hate you now. Look Rachel, I know you meant well but your actions were wrong."

"I know but how can I get them at least talking to me again?"

"Rachel, they hate you but deep down, underneath all that hate, they still want you. I mean they did ask you who you chose because they wanted it to be them. Look, I don't think you can get them to talk to you again and let it go back to normal, but instead of getting them all to talk to you again, why don't you just focus on the one you chose. On the boy, you want to be with. At least one might talk to you again. If you tell them, it was him that you chose. Not the others. Him and that you want him and no one else."

"You really think I could get him to talk to me?"

"There's no guarantee but it's worth a shot. All three really like you and I bet that if you told them it was only him that you want to be with then I'm sure he will forgive you. Even Puck would. He would have dated you if you just asked him. He has a soft spot for you, Rachel. Finn just wants you end of. Jesse, well Jesse is like a male version of you Rachel. Both of you are as dramatic and annoying as each other."

"Ok." Rachel jumped up from the desk and brushed down her clothes then looking back at Quinn. "Thank you Quinn. You helped me a lot."

"Its ok and good luck."

Rachel was by the door when Quinn wished her good luck; she smiled at her and left. Rachel hadn't felt so determined and pumped in her whole life. While walking down the empty corridor Rachel knew what she had to do. Rachel got into her car and started the ignition. She reversed out of the car park and drove.

This was it.

'_I bet that if you told them it was only him that you want to be with then I'm sure he will forgive you.'_

Rachel wasn't going home.

**R-r-review:) Good, bad? Thank you **_Emily Mayers_** & **_Emily _**for you're suggestions on the songs:) Very much appreciated. I've decided to make the next chapter the last. Also I'm taking votes to help me decide who the guy Rachel chose will be. Just review and tell me.**


	11. Destiny's boy

**Sorry for the late UD, I broke my computer :(**

**Fixed it now though:)**

**Anyway…LAST CHAPTER :D**

**Thankyou for everyone who voted:) I had some votes inboxed to me also.**

****

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Rachel just kept driving. Past the Dairy Queen, past her favorite flower shop. Just driving. A mix of fear and excitement ran through Rachel's body as thoughts flashed into her mind. '_I bet that if you told them it was only him that you want to be with then I'm sure he will forgive you.'_

How could this happen? How did one simple plan spiral into this chaotic mess? Just one plan. One plan got her into so much trouble. How? Surely she must of thought about this before? How did she answer these seemingly impossible questions, because she can't find the right one? Though it doesn't really matter what her answers were. They weren't going to turn back time. They weren't going to make them all talk to her again. Were they? No. And even if she did want to find the answer, Rachel probably wouldn't like it. It wasn't her plan of trying to be friends with them all first that caused all this anyway. It was further back. Before them finding the list. Before any plan came into her mind. Before destiny and it's participation in her twisted love triangle. If you can call it that. It was when she did the RJR video. But was letting destiny take over the best way to choose between them? Was it? Does it really matter though? But there's something that Rachel still can't seem to get her mind around. The method. Was her method of choosing between them really necessary? Was it right to let some invisible force choose for her? Was it fair? Fair on them?

Theres no point thinking about it. Thinking about the past. As her fathers had reminded her since she was young: _'Yesterdays history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift.' _Live with your actions. That's what she needs to do. Like she has to live with peoples hate. They hate her because of her. Her personality. Her taste of clothes. That's not going to change Rachel. They hate her flaws, but it's the flaws that makes Rachel, Rachel.

Maybe Rachel, instead of trying to decide which boy she wants back and hopefully become her boyfriend, should just concentrate on what's really important. Her education. Sounds boring but its true. Her education is top priority. Maybe instead of worrying which boy she wants, she should be thinking about doing some revision. Tests are coming soon. Maybe having a boyfriend right now might slow her down? Maybe she doesn't really need one right now. What Rachel needs is a friend. Not a boyfriend. Just a friend. Rachel doesn't really have any friends when she thinks about it. Not true friends. Not friends that if you were in a life threatening situation, you could always depend on to get you out. She didn't have that type of friend. She's had boyfriends. But Rachel's been messed about by boys that maybe instead of finding Mr Right, she should find a true friend. Mr Right can come find her. She's been dreaming of him and searching for him since the age of 7. Rachel should take a break and let him find her.

People did hate her less when she had a boyfriend on her arm, when she proved that she could get a hot boy to date her. That she could get anyone to date her and not Jacob Ben Israel. Urghh. So maybe…

But Rachel never got to know how that sentence finished in her mind and her head suddenly filled with thoughts of the boy she had chosen, many nights before, because, subconsciously, she had drove all the way and was now outside his house. Rachel was taken back from how beautiful the house looked from the outside. The long twisted grey driveway connected from two into one as it made its way towards the street, with two islands of grass that ran along side it. The cream colored front door was nearly fully covered by the low wooden porch. The bricks, which Rachel began to notice as she stepped closer and closer towards the wooden door, were painted in white, with the tiniest hint of yellow. Rachel closed her eyelids as she took a deep breath in. "This is it." she muttered to herself. Rachel opened her eyes, exhaling, while watching her finger as it slowly makes it way towards the golden doorbell. Slowly she watched her index finger as it gradually got closer towards the bell, until it had come as near as it possibly could. Then, without even thinking, she had pressed the button.

_'No turning back now.'_ Rachel thought as she straightened herself. Brushing down her skirt. Rachel had always been expecting this day. She had been prepared for it, ever since she opened her eyes revealing his name, which her finger was pointing to. Though she had never anticipated that he and the others had found the pro and con's list nor that they would stop talking to her completely. No. But this part. Her going up to him, telling him that it's _him_ she wants to be with. The only plan that had gone to plan. This part Rachel Berry had planned.

_'This is really it.'_ Rachel thought as she turned her attentions from the doorbell to the door in front of her, which was opening.

"Hello?" a middle aged woman asked as she appeared from the door. "Can I help you?"

Her chestnut brown hair, which covered parts of her pale white skin, seemed to be dull and flat. Lifeless. Her pink knitted sweater was something even Rachel wouldn't wear. This woman clearly looked like a mother of a 16 year old son by Rachel's guessing. Though she had never seen his mum before.

"Yes." Rachel quickly replied as she focused back on what the woman was saying rather than what she was wearing. "Is your son in? I need to speak to him."

"Would you like to come in?" she asked completely ignoring Rachel's question.

"Thank you." Rachel flashed a smile as she entered the household.

"Sit here and I'll get him for you." the woman told Rachel as she signaled her to sit in the living room on the coach.

"Ok." Rachel, yet again, curved the two corners of her mouth upwards at her.

"Who shall I say is here for him?"

"Rac-" Rachel stopped abruptly. He wouldn't come down if he knows it her wanting to talk to him. He would just have an excuse like he's too busy to talk or he's doing homework. "Just say a friend from school."

Rachel waited patiently as his mother went upstairs to fetch him.

"Here he is." his mother called several minutes later.

When Rachel thought of how she was to admit, to the boy she let destiny choose, that it's him she wants to be with. She always imagined she would speak to him privately and it would be in a secluded place. Rather than having to confess with the other two behind him. Just standing there.

"Sorry his friends are over." his mother began as she started feeling the awkward tension between the four teens. "Would you like to speak to him privately or…" her voices trailed off near the end of her sentence.

"Alon-" Rachel thought about it. She's been trying to talk to him privately since she chose him. And where did that leave her? She tried talking to him privately in maths the day after choosing him but couldn't because of the other two. And what did she do after she couldn't talk to him alone? She came up with that awful plan of becoming their friend again. Trying to talk to him privately just ended up bad for Rachel. Maybe it was a sign for her to stop trying to talk to him alone and just do it out in the open. She would hurt the others feelings but they would find out about it later on. It just shortens the time this way. Plus it would come from her and not just over hearing about it from some gossipers. Yes. That's what she needs to do. Just tell him now and this time she will tell him in person, to his face, that it was him she chose and that it is him she wants to be with.

"It's fine. I can talk to him like this." Rachel informed the woman as she slightly nodded and left the room through the doors that she can earlier emerged from.

Awkward silence is what followed after. Just like when she had entered her bedroom, before they started showing their emotions on the list. Even their facial expressions were the same as that night. Eyebrows raised eyes squinted, pure disgust in their eyes, with a hint of shock.

"Why are _you_ here?" Finn was the first to break the silence that lingered over them like mist.

"Yeah." Puck followed.

"Look, I know I made a huge mistake." Rachel began as she looked at each one of them with pure sincerity in her eyes and voice. "I apologize to all of you. I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to but I need to speak to you." Rachel brown eyes landed on him. The boy she had let destiny choose. Destiny's boy. "I know I messed all of you about, led you on but." Rachel started to make her way towards him. "I need to tell you something that has been going around in my head for quite some time now." Rachel couldn't take the intensity that surrounded the room. She didn't want to pause incase, she isn't able to continue. The other two were still listening as if she was talking to them instead of him.

"When you were in my room, when you found the pro and con list, you wanted to know who I chose. All of you did. I know that I didn't answer you and you seemed pretty annoyed about it. Though who could blame you? I mean you must of felt betrayed that someone you cared about and trusted would do something like- this isn't helping. You see, and I'm not trying to make an excuse, I wanted a boyfriend. I didn't know who to choose between you guys. I care too much about all of you and I know doing a pro and con list, weighing the good and bad points of you, wasn't the best idea I have had but there was no other way at the time. I didn't use the list at the end because I realized that even though all of you have flaws, I don't care about them because it's the flaws that make you, you. So I chose with my eyes closed. I know it sounds awful but you have to understand that I was desperate and confused." Rachel was near breaking point, tears ready to roll. "If I could go back I would, but I can't. Look I never gave you an answer but I think you deserve one now. You wanted to know who I chose and I will tell that person. It's the least I can give you."

All three started to get what Rachel was going on about now, after her speech. Why she was there. They got it. They understood and they listened intently as she continued to talk.

'_This is it.'_ Rachel thought to herself.

"I chose you."

There it was. Out in the open. Floating around the air and for once, Rachel didn't feel like she wanted to quickly shove them back into her mouth. She had said it. She had finally admitted to him that it was him she chose. There was no turning back. Not that Rachel would want to turn back. She finally lifted the heavy weight, which was the truth, off her back. Finally. She was free. Though Rachel felt relieved, she couldn't tell how the others felt. Were they relieved too? Finally finding out who she chose. Were they annoyed because it took _that_ long for her to say it? Rachel didn't know. Their faces were unreadable. Emotionless. Completely blank. The only person who was showing any kind of emotion was Rachel. Her smile had turned into a worried facial expression when she saw the others. She noticed how they completely stood still. How they were staring at her.

The room had gone dead silent. The boy's wide eyes that stared at her. Rachel hated it. She hated how silent it had gone. How the boys did nothing but look at her. She thought that at any minute they would burst out laughing and humiliate her, even if it was in private. Or they would just walk away from her. That would be as equally bad. He could say no and reject Rachel right there, right then and then there would be no chance of getting back one of the other two, seen as she said, in front of them, that she wanted him and not the others. Or- the possibilities were endless in Rachel's head. That what made her feel sick. What made her stomach ache, from the enormous butterflies, fluttering around, and the waiting. Waiting for his or anyone's reaction.

"Huh?"

That was what he had said. That was his reaction to Rachel's statement. To Rachel pouring her heart out. Though all the possibilities that streamed into her head, _"Huh?"_ wasn't one of them. Laughing or angriness but not confusion. Not _"Huh?"_

_'Maybe he didn't understand.'_ Rachel thought. _'Maybe he just needs me to repeat it. Oh Rachel why are you not talking? Tell him. Tell him. TELL HIM.'_

"It's always been you Noah."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, bad? Yay finished:) Sorry Finchel & St Berry fans :( But I've already made a Finchel story so check it out. Also I'll be making a St Berry one at a later date.**


End file.
